Transcripts/The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1
:Twilight Sparkle: If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but... :shuffling :Twilight Sparkle: I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves. :Spike: clapping Wow, hehe. That was even better than the first eleven times. throat :Twilight Sparkle: Eh, I don't know, Spike. I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards. :Spike: Come on, Twilight! You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not nervous, Spike, but I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be... :Spike: sighs Perfect? :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Let's go through it one more time. throat When Princess Celestia asked me to speak to you today, I was honored to have the opportunity to talk about my favorite subject: magic. : :Twilight Sparkle: Obviously, the long term effects of... :Audience Pony: Shhhh. :Twilight Sparkle: ...the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but... water Ahem. Next slide, please. :Spike: snoring Huh? Huh! :Twilight Sparkle: I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It might be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: But, um... :shuffling :Twilight Sparkle: The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect. :Spike: Starlight Glimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: I was sure I saw her, Spike. But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she could be up to. :Spike: Nothing good, I bet. I heard she wasn't very happy the last time you saw her. :Twilight Sparkle: Forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark wasn't right. We had to do something! :Spike: And now she's coming back for revenge. Uh, or she was just really interested in your speech! :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, Spike. I'm not really sure what I saw. But as long as I have my friends, I know everything will be all right. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I was just more stressed about that speech than I thought. :Spike: Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer coming back with an evil plot for revenge. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly. :Spike: Or it's totally true! :Starlight Glimmer: Welcome home, Twilight! :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing, Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: laughs I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise! Won't be needing that anymore. laughs :zaps :ticking :zaps :Spike: Where'd she go? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but I think we better find out! :Spike: I guess we could start with this. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! Don't touch that! :zaps :ticking :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming :opens :Pinkie Pie: Huh! chewing :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming :ticking :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming :Spike: screaming Cloudsdale? Starlight doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Spike, but it looked like she could fly with just magic! Keep your eyes open. We don't know what she has planned. :whoosh :Spike: Isn't that Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Did Rainbow Dash look really young to you? And I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think... :Spike: ...We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria? :rustling :Spike: With this. :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl's spell! Oh, no! :Spike: Come on, let's go! :Twilight Sparkle: Go where? :Spike: To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom! Whoa! :Young Fluttershy: yelps :whooshes :thump :Young Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Young Hoops: Heh. Later, Rainbow Crash! :Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! :Starlight Glimmer: Aw, sorry about this. :zap :Young Rainbow Dash: Hey! What gives? :cheering :Young Fluttershy: giggling :noises :Young Applejack: sighs :Young Pinkie Pie: exhales :cawing :crunch :Young Twilight Sparkle: straining :fizzling :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: What did you do?! :Starlight Glimmer: You are about to find out. :zaps :zaps :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming :thump :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I don't know what Starlight's up to yet, but we'd better figure it out before it's too late. :Spike: Um, Twilight? I think it already is. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Spike: Uh, Twilight? Where's your castle? :Twilight Sparkle: The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here! :Spike: But why? And how did we get here? Where's here? :Twilight Sparkle: More like when. :Spike: What do you mean? :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present! :Spike: So we're back where— I mean, when we started? :Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. Everything's different. Look. The map doesn't even make sense anymore! The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria! :Spike: Plus there's the whole missing castle thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Right! This is too big to handle on our own. :Spike: You think? :Twilight Sparkle: We need to find our friends and get help! :cawing :Spike: I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike, but this is Ponyville. How bad could things be? :Spike: Is that Sugarcube Corner? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. :Spike: gasps panting Rarity? :knocking :Spike: grunts Rarity?! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think she's here, Spike. I'm not sure anything we know is the same. But I know one place that could never change! :squeaking :grinding :squeaking :grinding and hissing :rumbling :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack?! :Applejack: What can I do for you? :Twilight Sparkle: It's so good to see you! We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but I just knew you'd still be here! :Applejack: Of course I am. This is my home. But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash? Or you for that matter? :Twilight Sparkle: You... don't know who I am? :Applejack: Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago. :Spike: Probably to become a world-famous fashion designer, I bet. :Applejack: Not that I know of. Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else. :Twilight Sparkle: The cause? :Applejack: The war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire? :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: What?! :Applejack: Where have you two been? :Spike: Actually, it's when. :Twilight Sparkle: I know this is hard to believe, but you and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends! :Applejack: Did you bump your head on a crate of cider or somethin'? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm telling you the truth! And if you come with me, I'll prove it. :Applejack: Well, I'll admit. I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before. :Spike: There's also supposed to be a castle that goes with it. :Applejack: But I still don't see what this has to do with you and I bein' friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Another pony named Starlight Glimmer used this map to travel through time and change things in the past. For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different! :Applejack: Different how? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, for one thing, where we came from, there's no war with King Sombra. Maybe you could tell us how the war started, then we can figure out when everything changed! :Applejack: That's easy enough. sighs When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it. :whooshing :Applejack: voiceover And it didn't take long for him to force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria. :marching :engine noises :of battle :King Sombra: laughs :rumbling :digging :Applejack: voiceover And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight. :whistle :Twilight Sparkle: I just can't believe it! We stopped King Sombra! You and me and all of our friends! :Applejack: But we aren't friends. At least not here. :Twilight Sparkle: Right. :Applejack: Look. I hope all this helped, but I really need to get back to cannin' those apples. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. We're going to set things right. :Applejack: sighs I hope you do. :Spike: So... how are we gonna set things right? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight stopped the rainboom. :Spike: And that the map's still here. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Spike, that's it! The map is connected to the Tree of Harmony! It must sense that something isn't right! That's why it's still here! I'll just use Starlight's version of the spell and go back a little earlier and stop her before she even knows we're there! :rustling :zaps :zaps :Spike: screaming :Twilight Sparkle: All we have to do now is find Starlight and— :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Well, finding her will be easy! But stopping her's gonna be harder than you think. Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I'' still get sent back here. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place ''and pull you along with me? laugh I even impressed myself with that. I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind? Touching it triggered the map to whisk you here and watch me erase the one thing that linked you with your friends! My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place, and you and your friends took it away! :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Now it's my turn to take something special from you! Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me! :tok :shattering :Spike: Twiliiiiiiight! :Twilight Sparkle: Oops! :Spike: screaming Thanks! :Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Spike. At least now we know exactly what we have to do! :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, keep your eyes peeled. :Spike: Right! :Twilight Sparkle: We have to stop Starlight as soon as Rainbow Dash and those bullies race by! :Spike: Um, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: So be ready. :Spike: I know, but— :Twilight Sparkle: Because she could pop up anywhere! :Spike: Like over there? :aah-OOOOOOO-gah!!! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Starlight Glimmer: Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you. :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I was just reminding these two colts how hurtful teasing can be. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, don't! :Young "Dumb-Bell" and Hoops: Huh? :Young Fluttershy: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: I mean... you were? :Starlight Glimmer: Of course! In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it? :Twilight Sparkle: No, of course not... :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal? No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice? :Young "Dumb-Bell", Fluttershy and Hoops: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: No, it wouldn't! I mean, it'd be nice not to be teased, of course, but that's not the same thing! :Young Hoops: Come on, Fluttershy. Maybe I can help you get through the course this time. :Young Fluttershy: Well, I-I sure could use the practice... :Twilight Sparkle: I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's not true. I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal. Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus. :whoosh :Spike: Look! :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't over yet! :Starlight Glimmer: If you say so! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi! :Young Rainbow Dash: Um... hi? :Twilight Sparkle: You think you can stop for a minute? :Young Rainbow Dash: Sure. :thump :Twilight Sparkle: I hear you're pretty fast! :Young Rainbow Dash: Pretty fast? Please! I'm even faster than that! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, so, um, hey, you want to race? :Young Rainbow Dash: Um, that wouldn't really be fair. I mean, you're a full-grown pony, and... Wait. Are you an Alicorn? :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, I thought you were fast! :sproing :Young Rainbow Dash: Uh, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, listen. You don't have to race me. I just need you to fly fast enough for a sonic rainboom! :Young Rainbow Dash: What?! I can't do that! Nopony can! It's not even a real thing! It's just an old mare's tale! :Twilight Sparkle: But it's not! I know it's not! I've seen you do it! In the future! :Young Rainbow Dash: Ooookay... I'm gonna go now. :Twilight Sparkle: No! Wait! :Starlight Glimmer: Gee, Twilight, what's the matter? Couldn't convince her to do the impossible? That's too bad. :Twilight Sparkle: inhales :zap :ticking :zaps :thud :Spike: Ugh. Well, that didn't work. :Twilight Sparkle: This is gonna be harder than I thought. We'll have to try again! :Spike: Hey, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to live in that awful future we saw! :Spike: I don't think you'll have to! :clinking :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Silence, changeling! :Fluttershy: All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed! :Twilight Sparkle: gulp :be continued... :credits pt:Transcrições/A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1